


you leave these marks upon my neck, they're still there, i know but i still check

by rememberthemoment



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rememberthemoment/pseuds/rememberthemoment
Summary: He takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly and letting a small moan escape as Tyler bites down gently on his neck. “I, um. I want you to go down on me,” he admits softly, and Tyler’s immediate reaction is for his breath to catch and to pull his face up off Josh’s skin to give Josh his undivided attention.





	you leave these marks upon my neck, they're still there, i know but i still check

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holdingnotoyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingnotoyou/gifts).



> so basically @holdingnotoyou and i have been discussing this verse for awhile and tonight i got inspired and actually wrote this so here you are, enjoy friends.

When Josh heads over to Tyler’s house for the night, he’s pretty sure that he knows exactly what’s on the agenda for the evening – especially given that Tyler’s roommates are all out and won’t be back until the next day. It gives them the luxury of having complete alone time when they normally don’t, and that in itself allows Josh to feel more comfortable and at ease with Tyler. They order pizza and eat it while they’re busy cuddling on the couch; again, not something they normally have the access to doing when Tyler’s roommates are around. They’re great guys, sure, but Josh is really enjoying having uninterrupted Tyler time.

As always, the night escalates to them migrating to Tyler’s bedroom, snapping the door shut and clicking the lock behind them. Sex is always at least an option when Josh stays the night – sometimes even when he doesn’t – but tonight in particular Josh is feeling a little bit more relaxed and brave about the subject. They’ve had sex a lot, more than Josh would have thought he’d ever be okay with, but then there are other things that he’s still a little more skittish about.

Let’s get one thing out of the way: Josh  **loves** sucking dick. Loves being down on his knees in front of Tyler, loves being between Tyler’s legs on his bed while Tyler thrusts up into his mouth, loves every single aspect of it. When Tyler grabs his hair and  **pulls** , Josh always moans, always lets Tyler know exactly how much he’s enjoying himself. Josh swallows like his life depends on it, like there’s nothing else he’d rather be doing in the moment.

But then there’s the other side of that, when Tyler offers to return the favor, and Josh just… balks at the idea. They’ve tried a couple times, Tyler being as gentle and kind as possible with his mouth between Josh’s legs, but the harder Josh tries to relax, the weirder it gets, and he ends up pushing Tyler away, shaking his head and biting down nervously on his lip. Tyler, to his absolute credit, isn’t offended or bothered by it – “I just want you to be comfortable, babe” – but he does ask about trying again because he  **really** wants to make Josh feel as good as Josh does for him. Usually, Josh just tells him “it’s fine, really”, and ends up letting Tyler fuck him instead – still something Josh  **loves** , but not exactly what he thinks they both might need.

So that night, while Josh is changing into one of Tyler’s shirts – he still turns around to do it, even though Tyler’s seen him naked dozens of times by now – he thinks a little bit about how to  **ask** , how to let Tyler know that he’s the one that wants to give it a try this time. Tyler asking is sweet and all, but tonight Josh feels weirdly confident about it, now he just needs a way to ask for what he wants.

It kind of gets pushed to the back of his mind once they crawl in bed, though to be fair he finds himself on his back with his boyfriend on top of him, hands up his shirt and mouth against Josh’s neck, and that makes it a little bit difficult to maintain his train of thought. Josh comes back around to it when Tyler’s hips push against his and he can  **feel** how turned on Tyler is. He knows exactly where this is going if he doesn’t stop it, and so at this point, it’s now or never for him.

“Hey, Tyler,” he says softly, reaching a hand up to brush through his boyfriend’s hair. Tyler makes a noise against his neck that says Josh has his attention, and so Josh has to bite down on his lip before he forces himself to keep talking. “Was thinking maybe we could, um. That you could…” Josh’s voice catches in his throat and the words die there, not wanting to come out.

“That I could what?” Tyler prompts, his voice half muffled while he’s busy leaving a hickey back under Josh’s ear, right on the sensitive part of his neck. Josh huffs a little bit, even as his fingers flex in Tyler’s hair a little.

He takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly and letting a small moan escape as Tyler bites down gently on his neck. “I, um. I want you to go down on me,” he admits softly, and Tyler’s immediate reaction is for his breath to catch and to pull his face up off Josh’s skin to give Josh his undivided attention.

“Are you sure?”

Josh nods, even if he’s sure his face gives away that he’s a little nervous. “Can’t promise I won’t stop you, but… I  **really** want you to. Been thinking about it all night.” It takes a long moment before Tyler does or says anything else, but then--

“Fuck,” Tyler breathes, and then he’s pulling their mouths together, letting Josh relax into it. They kiss for what feels like a really long time but is probably only a couple of minutes, then Tyler is pushing Josh’s shirt up and looking up at his boyfriend with the same loving expression Josh is used to seeing from his boyfriend. “Can I?”

Josh just has to nod again, because words are absolutely failing him right now. Being naked in front of Tyler feels way more comfortable than any other time he’s naked – looking at his own body is weird and off putting sometimes, but somehow Tyler makes him feel a little less fucked up about the way he looks. So when Tyler pulls his shirt up and off, it’s easy to let his boyfriend feel him up, cupping his breasts and brushing his thumbs over his nipples slowly before his mouth moves down lower and lower, just above the top edge of Josh’s boxers.

They’ve been here before, in this exact position, and Josh lets Tyler hook his fingers in the fabric to pull down, down,  **down** , and then Josh finds himself naked with Tyler looking up at him from between his legs. He’s wet, he can feel that much, and he bites down on his lip again at the familiar sight. Tyler is somehow so easily able to get Josh turned on and keep him there – something he’s never really been able to do himself – and it’s especially helping right now, when Josh isn’t sure how far he’ll make it this time.

“Just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” Tyler says softly, and Josh nods again – mostly because he doesn’t know exactly what he’ll say if he does speak right now. He takes a sharp breath in when Tyler settles between his legs, slipping his hands up to Josh’s thighs. “Just relax, okay?”

Josh thinks it’s easy for Tyler to tell him to relax, but there  **is** something familiar and easy about the first initial press of Tyler’s tongue against his skin. That much he’s felt before, the first long lick of Tyler’s tongue that starts low and then ends right below his clit, right where Josh actually  **wants** Tyler to put his mouth. While this might not be something he’s managed to see all the way through before, he knows he likes the way Tyler moves his tongue when he’s busy between Josh’s legs.

“Please,” he breathes, reaching to slide his fingers into Tyler’s hair and pulling just a little bit. He’s already desperate for the way that he knows Tyler can make him feel – just because he hasn’t been able to let Tyler actually get him off like this doesn’t mean that Tyler doesn’t know how the fuck to make him come. He’s done it more than once – after Josh figured out that he’d never actually had an orgasm before – and now Josh is always after that feeling when Tyler has him naked.

Tyler’s between his legs  **giggling** to himself, but before Josh can say anything to him, he’s pressing his tongue against Josh’s clit and flicking his tongue up a little bit, and Josh moans out loud, his back arching a little bit even just at the first touch. “Fuck,” he breathes, trying to let go of the nerves and anxiety that he has surrounding this one act. It’s not the first time Tyler’s had his mouth like this, and won’t be the last, but this is the one time that Josh actually wants it to lead somewhere.

Usually after a few minutes of this, Josh ends up getting uncomfortable and gently forces Tyler to stop – Tyler always listens, always moves his mouth and either gets Josh off with his fingers or fucks him through an orgasm. But this time, maybe it’s because Josh  **wants** more, wants it to happen, he’s not getting that weird feeling in his stomach that tells him it needs to stop right now. Instead, Tyler is tracing his tongue slowly over Josh’s clit, moving down and dipping inside him just a little before moving back up, his hands tightening a little on Josh’s thighs as he finds an easy rhythm to keep up with his tongue.

Josh’s fingers flex in Tyler’s hair, his eyes fluttering closed as every move over his clit pushes him a little more, then Tyler is doing something  **incredible** that involves some kind of suction on his clit. It makes Josh gasp and arch his back, and he swears under his breath as he tugs hard at Tyler’s hair again. “Keep doing  **that** ,” he mumbles, and Tyler absolutely takes him at his word.

It’s past the point where Josh has been uncomfortable before, and right now he doesn’t think that he could make Tyler stop even if he wanted to. Every brush of Tyler’s tongue over his clit feels better than the last, and sooner rather than later, he finds himself chasing the familiar heat pooling between his legs. Josh is pretty sure that it helps that he knows what comes next, that Tyler getting him off is one of the best things ever, and so now that he’s  **this close** he can’t really go back from here.

Tyler only moves his mouth off Josh when Josh’s hips jerk up hard, looking up with concern at his boyfriend but all Josh does is hold onto Tyler’s hair and force his mouth back down. “Don’t you  **dare** stop,” he says, and he sees Tyler grinning before he attaches his mouth back to Josh’s skin, working his tongue over Josh’s clit quickly, keeping the pace up after he finds a rhythm that makes Josh moan out loud.

Josh’s back arches and his hips push up against Tyler’s mouth, keeping his fingers twisted around Tyler’s hair and  **pulling** the closer he gets to orgasm. It’s easy to keep his hips rocking up against Tyler’s tongue, and he can almost feel that Tyler is just letting Josh control what’s happening now, letting Josh push himself to the edge.

“Tyler,” Josh breathes, his hips pushing up and letting his head tip back against the pillow when he comes, his breath catching in his chest as he rolls his hips. Tyler’s tongue keeps moving against Josh’s clit, and Josh lets go of Tyler’s hair like he’s done, but Tyler isn’t finished with  **him** yet. Instead of moving off of Josh’s hips, Tyler just keeps going, and so Josh just feels the aftershocks dragging out and then the same feeling starts building again. Before he knows it, Josh finds himself coming  **again** , and while he’s definitely had more than one orgasm in the past with Tyler, he’s never done it back to back like this.

Eventually he has to make Tyler stop, has to pull Tyler away by his hair so that Josh doesn’t continue to swim in overstimulation. After he gets Tyler away from his clit, he reaches to pull his boyfriend up to kiss him, soft and slow. It should maybe bother him, considering where Tyler’s mouth just was, but he doesn’t  **care** right now.

“Is that what I’ve been missing out on?” Josh asks once he has control over speaking again, laughing a little as he brushes his fingers through Tyler’s hair slowly. “Do you, um. I can get you off,” he says, and Tyler kind of laughs and blushes a little, shaking his head.

“Sort of, uh, got off just on doing that,” Tyler admits, and while Josh would absolutely have helped Tyler out, he’s also sort of  **exhausted** and grateful that at this point, he can just cuddle up with Tyler and relax into the rest of the night.

“We’re doing  **that** again,” Josh mumbles, after he gets up and pulls on his shirt and boxers again before they curl up together. Tyler hums a little and pulls Josh’s back against his front, pressing a soft kiss against Josh’s neck. He decides in that moment that he’s in  **love** with Tyler, and even though Tyler hasn’t heard him say it yet, he’s pretty sure his boyfriend already knows. Maybe he doesn’t have to say it – the way Tyler holds onto him while they’re falling asleep kind of says everything he needs to know anyway.


End file.
